Darkhart
Darkhart is a Level 5 Aug and assassin for hire located in of Silver City. His ability makes him hard to catch, and renders nearly all defenses useless. He's reputed to have never missed a target, making him one of the most expensive assassins in the world. Only the likes of Conner McMannus and a precious few others are able to afford his... services. Darkhart his notoriously dangerous and feared by the SCPD and the criminal underworld, as well as many in the Mask community. He's not limited to just Silver City. Darkhart has operated all over the US as well as internationally. History Exploding onto the scene a year after C-Day, Darkhart quickly became the go-to hitman for any job. Anything that was thrown at him--any target: politician, crime boss, businessman, anything--he always came through. His system was simple and allowed him to never be seen by the client. He contacts them, the money is wired, and the target turns up dead sometime later. The process is clean and nearly untracable. Darkhart's method of execution are methodical, clean, and precise. His favorited method is to slip into the target's room as they sleep, slide an intagible knife blade into their head, and have the blade go solid. The sudden collision of the now-tangible atoms with the organic matter creates a small explosion inside the brain of the victim, killing them instantly and silently. Rumors spread of his prowess. Some tried to seek him out and kill him, resulting in their brutal deaths. Some say even the Black Guard were unable to put him down. He was a terrifying spectre hiding in every shadow. A killer ghost. There was nowhere you could run that he couldn't go. No place you could hide that he wouldn't find. There came stories of people killing themselves upon news Darkhart had been hired to take them out. The mere threat of his name was enough to sway the politics of street crime. It wasn't long before influential people overseas began dying by his hand. Agencies began an investigation into apprehending him, but they were unable to find him. He is now the scourge of the underworld. More legend, more Boogeyman, than actual assassin. He boasts an impressive kill list, having killed a multitude of high profile targets including Augs, with Masks like Quill, and many in law enforcement. The Lebbin-Cole Case All targets that Darkhart had been contracted to kill have never surivived. However, there is a rumor of a single survivor. According to the story, the Russian Mafia had hired Darkhart to kill Martin Lebbin-Cole, a smuggler who had laundered money from them. Before Darkhart could kill Cole, however, the smuggler offered to pay Darkhart DOUBLE to kill the man who put a hit out on him in the first place. The money was exchanged, and Darkhart spared Cole, only to kill the Mafioso later on. Personality No one has really been able to know Darkhart long enough, or well enough, to assertain his personality. It can be inferred from his hit style, however, that Darkhart is highly intelligent, methodical, a master stragetist, and a man of great discipline. He also shows signs of textbook sociopathy, never considering the moral or ethical implications of his actions, and acting on them without empathy or remorse.